The ultimate showdown
by SHIN SUPNITLE Z
Summary: Accel and Double have a fight


I wrote this in 30 minutes out of complete boredom. Don't ask me questions.

* * *

><p><strong>"HEAT! METAL!"<strong>

A vibrant melody of guitars and some instruments Shotaro could never quite place rang out through the field as the armor around his body changed colors, shifting from its standard green and black color scheme to a significantly more subdued red and silver one. A small baton appeared on his back, and as he reached back and grabbed it, Phillip's side of the body coming up so Double could hold the Metal Shaft with two hands, it extended out into a much longer form. "There we go!" He saw the projectile coming. Taking aim, Shotaro and Phillip reared the Metal Shaft back before slamming it forward. It impacted into the ground, but not before hitting the projectile, sending it flying across the field at their target.

Kamen Rider Accel proceeded to stop the Soccer ball with his right foot, stopping its forward momentum and planting his right foot on top of it after it hit the ground. Double tilted his head, and Accel pointed at his fellow Kamen Rider. "Despair..." He shifted his feet, his legs moving at insane speeds as he juggled the ball on the ground. He ran at Shotaro and Phillip's combined form, dribbling the ball as he did so. "Is your goal!"

Double stepped forward to counter him, and the two wrestled for control of the ball for a while. As they did so, Phillip started to talk. "Actually, Terui Ryuu, the goal is made out of polyethylene, a nylon-cord like material, which - " The right half of the body was distracted while Phillip spoke, a fact Terui took advantage of as he kicked the ball that way, meeting it with his left foot and pushing it forward behind Double. He began to run past the two-colored Kamen Rider, dribbling the ball. The left hand of Double proceeded to flick the right side of its forehead.

"Damnit, Phillip!"

"Sorry, Shotaro, but the goal really was - "

"Don't get distracted again!" Sending a mental message to his partner, Shotaro closed up the Double Driver while Phillip reached for a memory to maximize efficiency. As Shotaro reached for his own memory, Phillip removed the current ones and placed his own in, Shotaro following suit soon after. "We can't let that Terui beat us now!" He split the Double Driver back open. "It's a matter of honor!"

**"LUNA! JOKER!"**

Double's left foot stretched forward, stealing the ball from Accel, who nearly tripped onto his face. The red Kamen Rider turned around, reaching for the ball but not quite getting it. "Hrngh...!" He removed his belt and held it in both hands, watching as Double started running with the ball towards a goal. _His _goal. He couldn't have that. He did a backflip in the air, wheels around his body shifting and rotating until he had transformed into his motorcycle form, zipping across the field towards his opponent. "Let's shake it up!" He ran into Double quite literally, knocking the Kamen Rider over before spinning around on his front wheel, tossing the ball through the air into the other side of the field.

As he drove off towards it, Shotaro and Phillip pulled themselves up. Phillip made an inquiring gesture at Terui. "Terui Ryuu! Wasn't that against the rules?"

A good distance ahead, Terui looked back momentarily. "DON'T ASK ME QUESTIONS!"

Double shrugged and took a few steps so as to get off the field, mounting his motorcycle, the HardBoilder, which happened to conveniently be there. He revved up the engines and sped off towards the ball. The left half of Double pointed forward at Terui, fingers curled. "Now, count up your sins!"

Accel had untransformed from motorcycle form to pick up the ball, so he was quite unprepared for Double to suddenly come riding in, kicking the ball away from him and towards the other side of the field. Shotaro gave a haughty snort before driving off towards the ball. Terui clenched his fists. No! He had been so close to the goal, too! Goal... That was it! He pulled a large item out of seemingly nowhere, twisting it around in the air before removing the Accel Memory and placing it into his belt. Immediately, when he placed it in, lights began to blink and his body began to shift.

**"TRIAL!"**

Running at insanely fast speeds, Kamen Rider Accel managed to catch up to the HardBoilder on foot before surpassing it and kicking the ball back towards his side of the field. Double, however, had already gotten off his motorcycle, and caught it in the air by stretching his leg a ludicrious distance. He only stopped it in the air though, and it hit the ground in the middle of the field. Both Kamen Riders started to run towards it, Accel speeding ahead. Double switched his memories on the fly though, and a bird-like device flew into his belt as he did so.

**"CYCLONE! JOKER!**

**EXTREME!"**

He ran forward, using the wind to propel him through the air in order to catch up to Accel. The two dribbled the ball back and forth for a while, Extreme Memory's knowledge able to coordinate Double's movements to catch up to Accel Trial's insane speed. The ball was somehow launched very, _very _high up in the air. It clearly wouldn't be coming back down for quite a while. The two Kamen Riders looked at each other and immediately knew what had to be done.

**"EXTREME! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

**"TRIAL! MAXIMUM DRIVE!"**

"Double Extreme!"

"There are 9.8 seconds until your despaaaaair!"

They both jumped up into the air and attempted to Rider Kick the ball into the other's respective goal at the exact same time. There was an enormous explosion, and neither could see very well. Afterwards, they had all untransformed due to the damage in the explosion, and looked around, trying to figure out whose ball the goal had landed in. Shotaro frowned. "Wait... where'd the ball go?" They all looked around before seeing a familiar figure in the distance.

Kamen Rider Decade was holding the Soccer ball. "Hi, guys."

_**"ONORE DICKAYDO!"**_


End file.
